


Merlin | Fooled Me Once

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Reader Insert, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You cannot count the amount of times you’ve had your hands kissed or your cheeks kissed.And quite frankly, it sucks that Merlin was your only hope
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 88





	Merlin | Fooled Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

You cannot count the amount of times you’ve had your hands kissed or your cheeks kissed. Of course, there were a few daring Servants who had risked their life trying to claim your lips, yet none of them have yet. You do have a few Servants to thank, and Merlin happened to be one of them.

Nearly every morning Merlin has been warning you of certain Servants to be more aware of, and while it was slightly confusing at first, you became increasingly dependent on the Caster for his insight. You weren’t too sure how exactly he did it. After all, he  _ always _ tells you about how he can’t see the future and yet somehow or another he does? It makes no flipping sense to you. 

“Merlin, help.”

“Yes, yes, Master, what is it this time?” Merlin asked. He had a smug grin on his face and you really really wanted to wipe it off for him, but gods he was so irritating sometimes. You rolled your eyes and answered, “Who are the accursed that I must avoid?”

“Now, now, you don’t have to speak of them like that do you?” Merlin chuckled and responded, “Surprisingly enough, I don’t think you have many people to avoid today?”

“I… don’t?” you cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. 

It seemed far too easy to suddenly be off the hook when you’ve spent the past week desperately avoiding Kiyohime on a daily basis. The occasional appearance of Blackbeard and Brynhildr was a welcome attendance compared to the various Kiyohimes that refused to leave you alone. Elizabeth was also slowly becoming a threat considering how she’s not even looking for you to bother you on purpose, but rather because she wants to sing you a carol. You get it, you really do. You understand that she’s doing it out of good will, but lord stop her from ever holding a mic and you being in the same room ever again.

“Yup, you’re free to roam without anyone else bothering you.”

“I don’t believe you. Are you messing around with me, Merlin?”

“Of course not! You know how much I care for you. I wouldn’t do anything to put you in harm’s way.”

You nearly deadpan at his choice of words and he chuckled, “Come now, do you really not trust me?”

“How can I when you act like  _ this _ ?” 

  
  


You vaguely gestured to him and sighed, “Come on, are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Master, I am. If you don’t trust my prediction, why don’t we go for a walk around Chaldea? I’ll keep you safe,” he almost laughed at his own last line and you really wanted to slap him. But instead you sighed and nodded, “I do need to get to the command room today to help fill out some last minute reports.”

“The walk isn’t too bad, about 10 minutes from here,” Merlin hummed as he got up from his bed. His hair was messier than you expected when the hood slipped off. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea running straight into a room where a half incubus, half human was currently using, but you didn’t have much of a choice when you knew that Kiyohime was probably just outside around the corner.

You glanced around in disbelief and asked, “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Oh please, you’ll be  _ fine _ .” There was a small hint of playfulness in his voice and you can’t help but wonder if something bad was going to happen. 

And yet, the walk there seemed abnormally quiet and peaceful. There was no surprise attacks around the corners, there was no mistletoe being thrown at your face, and there definitely wasn’t anyone telling you that you should go somewhere else (and potentially be lured into a mistletoe). You nearly sighed in relief as you saw the command room door coming into view.

“I guess today really is going to be a peaceful day,” you commented. Merlin chuckled, “See, you can trust me, can’t you, Master?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have kept you by my side all this time otherwise, Merlin.”

“I’m hurt, am I only here because I’m useful? Will I be thrown out if I’m no longer of use?”

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true,” you laughed as you input the keycode to access the command room. You took the first step in and before you could continue your previous sentence, you found yourself stopping in place as Merlin watched you go in without a care.

“What?”

“Oh, my sweet oblivious Master, is that a mistletoe above your head?”

You slowly glanced up, and your eyes widened in horror. You quickly side stepped away, but Merlin already had your hands in his and he smiled, “It wouldn’t do good to forgo tradition now, would it?”

“Merlin, you little-”

It was just a kiss, but it was all he needed to shut you up. And quite frankly, if it weren’t for the fact that you had already fallen for this stupid Caster of yours, you would have objected it vehemently. Yet that simple kiss on your cheek had done wonders in making you shut up, and also painting a pretty flush of pink on your visage.

“I’ll see you later then, Master!” Merlin sang as he walked off. There was a spring in his step, and you watched in mild amusement and indignation that he had completely fooled you, but that’s okay.

It was Merlin after all.


End file.
